1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat reclining apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat reclining apparatus in which when an engagement device provided at a seatback is engaged with a slide member provided at a vehicle-body side portion, and the slide member is slid forward and rearward along a slide rail provided at the vehicle-body side portion, the seatback is tilted in a direction in which the slide member is slid; and when the slide member is restricted from being slid along the slide rail, tilting of the seatback is stopped and the seatback is held.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanism for unlocking a slider that is slidably provided in a slide rail provided in a vehicle has been known. In the mechanism, the slider is provided with a lock pawl that is engaged with the slide rail to lock the slider. When an operation cable connected to the lock pawl is pulled, the lock pawl is disengaged from the slide rail, and thus, the slider is unlocked.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-21689 (JP-A-2006-21689) describes a technology relating to routing of an operation cable connected to a lock pawl provided on the slider. In the technology, an end portion of the operation cable, which is connected to the lock pawl, pivots in accordance with the movement of the slider. A predetermined portion of the operation cable is fixed to a fixed body, such as a vehicle-body panel, so that the route of the operation cable does not greatly vary.
More specifically, the operation cable is fixed to the fixed body in a manner such that the portion of the operation cable, which pivots, has a certain extra length. The operation cable is fixed to the fixed body at a center portion in the range of sliding movement of the slider, in order to minimize the extra length.
However, in the technology described in the publication No. 2006-21689, the slack portion of the cable, which has the extra length, may contact and rub against the other portion such as the fixed body, due to the sliding movement of the slider. Thus, the cable may be worn.